Set the World on Fire
by Reid Phantom
Summary: You are invited to Casper High School's Commencement Ceremony to celebrate the graduation of the Class of 2012. Songfic oneshot to Glee's version of "We Are Young". May turn into twoshot. T to be safe on some of the lyrics.


_I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "We are young." In addition, this is based on the glee remix of the song. Therefore, if you want to listen to the song while reading, it would be best to listen to that version._

**This is AU because Danielle and Youngblood are only a year younger than Danny is and Phantom Planet never happened. After the events in D-Stabilized, Danny told his parents about his secret and Danielle and they adopted her. Valerie found out soon after, but accepted him in the end.**

**During the summer before Danny's senior year, Walker heard Danny complaining about missing school and realized that there were many ghosts in the ghost zone that were still children. He passed a rule that all ghosts had to go to school if they were or appeared to be of school age. Poindexter's Casper High became the new high school.**

**It caused problems for Danny and Danielle at first since the rule applied to them and they still had to go to school in the real world, but thanks to Dora and Frostbite, they had it set up so they could go after school for an hour of study hall.**

**Finally, the day came for graduation. Danny mysteriously asked his parents not to bring any ghost weapons to the ceremony and after a lot of complaining (mostly from his dad), they agreed. Sam and Danny had made Valedictorian and Salutatorian respectively (Sam because she's smart and Danny thanks to less amounts of ghost attacks during school and the extra study time) and Danielle was in the top ten percent of her class so she became one of the Junior Escorts.**

"And now our Valedictorian Samantha Manson and our Salutatorian Daniel Fenton will give their speeches."

"It's Sam/Danny," the two muttered. They were both wearing scarlet cap and gowns with white tassels and stoles. Sam's stole had a red cursive "V" and Danny's had an "S".

The two approached the podium, but just as they stepped in front of it, music started filling the football stadium they were in. The two shared a look before stepping back. The crowd was shocked when a ghost girl appeared onstage. She wore an emerald cap and gown with a black tassel and stole that bore a bright green "S".

Kitty looked down at some notes as she began to sing, but by the third line, she was looking up at the audience.

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friend's are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the empire state  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_Asking about a scar, and_

The crowd was once again surprised when a ghost boy wearing the same outfit, but without the stole, appeared at the steps to the stage. Johnny 13 sang as he walked towards his mate.

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes_

Johnny reached Kitty and the two sang the next two lines together.

_And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

Kitty, Johnny, Sam, and Danny were then joined on stage by Tucker, Valerie, Danielle, Poindexter, Ember, and Youngblood. Tucker and Valerie were wearing the same cap and gowns as Danny and Sam and Poindexter and Ember matched Johnny, though Poindexter had a stole like Kitty's with a "V". Danielle, in human form, was wearing the floor length red sash and white dress and Youngblood was wearing black dress pants, an emerald dress shirt, and the black sash. Both sashes had the words "Junior Escort" written in white and bright green accordingly.

Together, the ghosts and humans sang the next lines.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

The girls in the group stepped forward and sang the next part themselves.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Everyone stepped back except Valerie and Sam, who were arm in arm. Valerie sang next, but when she hit a certain part (bold), Sam, Kitty, and Ember joined in.

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, __**I just thought**__  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

Sam sang the next part as she gestured towards the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see ghosts floating into the stadium, all wearing either the cap and gowns or the Junior Escorts outfits.

_But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

The ghosts moved through the crowd of graduates and escorts, passing out sparklers and encouraging them to sing along with the chorus.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

By the next part, all the human graduates and escorts had sparklers and were singing with the ghosts that floated above.

_Tonight  
We are young (We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire (fire)_

_We can burn brighter (brighter) than the sun_

As the song moved into the next part, the humans took up one part (normal), while the ghosts took the other (brackets)._  
_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

As the crowd continued, the boys onstage sang their part.

_The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

Next, the girls onstage sang theirs.

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home_

The crowd looked to the stage to see Dani Phantom sing the next part with an angelic voice. She wore a bright green dress with a black sash with bright green writing.

_Tonight  
We are young_

The crowd watched as Danny Phantom, dressed in the ghosts' cap and gowns, join his sister in singing.

_So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Valerie stepped forward and san the next part, sweeping the crowd and those onstage into singing the last chorus together.

_We are young!_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

The crowd's attention was once again brought onstage. However, instead of the ghostly siblings they had expected from the voices, they saw Dani and Danny Fenton.

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_

The audience applauded and after bowing, the humans walked back into the crowd to their spots and the ghosts floated up to the others. The only ones left onstage were Danny, Sam, Kitty and Poindexter.

Poindexter tapped on the microphone of the podium and said, "Excuse me."

Once the crowd had quieted down, Sam began.

"Four years ago, ghosts started appearing in Amity Park. Most of the people graduating tonight have spent their entire high school experience surrounded by ghost. Whether they knew it or not and some more than others."

Kitty joined in.

"Four years ago, when the idea of ghosts became reality for your town, many of you would have run away screaming the moment I appeared onstage. That fact alone shows how much has changed since my kind have started appearing in your town."

Danny picked up next.

"Over the years, the ideas behind ghosts have been altered, improved. Some still hold the belief that ghost are pure evil and nothing else, but most have left that behind as the truth revealed itself. Even ghost hunters like my parents and the Red Huntress have changed their ways."

Poindexter took his place.

"Progress has been made, but it isn't enough. There are still many that do not believe or are prejudice against ghosts purely for the reason that they do not understand. Tonight, ghosts and humans came together in a way that has never been seen before. Not because they were forced to work together or because one wanted to scare, harm, or kill the other, but to celebrate."

Sam was next.

"The summer before this year, a rule was passed that ghosts had to attend school in the Ghost Zone. Those you see standing before you, floating above you, wearing caps and gowns like our own are the ones that graduated the night before."

Kitty.

"Within the Ghost Zone floats a school exactly like your own named Casper High. It is there that we learned just as you have. We suffered boring teachers, evil homework, and disgusting school food." A few people laughed before she continued. "And it was there that we made new friends, held dances, and experienced new thing just as you had."

Danny.

"Many of you know some of the ghosts that float around you. Some of you will remember the legend of Sydney Poindexter." Danny gestured to the ghost standing next to Sam. "Then there is the ghostly pop star Ember McLain." There was a loud applause and Ember bowed. Danny cleared his throat and continued. "Of course there are the Phantom siblings." The crowd looked around for them, but there was not a white haired ghost in sight.

Poindexter.

"It was they who began this, the only two that attended both versions of Casper High this year, human and ghost."

Poindexter stopped as whispers broke out amongst the crowd. Things like "The Phantoms went here?" and "Why did they go to both schools?" flowed through the audience until the ghost cleared his throat and continued.

"It was them, and those you saw standing with me earlier. Humans, ghosts, and the in-between who have learned and accepted the differences between you and us. It was to show you what kind of difference we can make."

Sam.

"Twenty years ago, a mere idea created something that the world has never seen before. Something that would change the way ghosts and humans interacted forever."

Kitty.

"Four years ago, the activation of the ghost portal created another, the one known as Phantom."

Danny.

"And just under two years ago, a third was revealed, Danielle Phantom."

Poindexter.

"This shows how closes the two 'species' are. If two people's DNA can be altered to allow them to exist on both planes, if a child can be 'born' of both planes, why can we not work, exist, and experience our lives and afterlives together?"

Sam.

"We chose that song for a reason. We are the new generation. We have the power to make a difference. We can show that humans and ghosts can live together with out humans worrying about being terrorized or possessed and without ghosts worrying about being ripped apart 'molecule-by-molecule.' We can change the way that everything works. Just remember:

All.

"We are young! We can take the small flames we lit tonight and set the world on fire! We **CAN** burn brighter than the sun!"

They all took a step back and bowed before Danny and Sam walked off the stage and sat down while Kitty and Poindexter joined the rest of the ghosts. The crowd applauded.

**So... What did you think? Graduation is coming up and I have this song on my iPod. Somehow, the two fused together with Danny Phantom and this idea came to me. If I get a lot of positive reviews, I will probably post the second part of this, which will be another songfic for Grad Night. If not, then it will stay a one-shot.**

**If you want the second part, please review. In addition, do you think Danny should be revealed? I keep switching sides so I would like to know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
